Rough Ride
by x-DarkDragon-x
Summary: My take on the rafting tragedy. Zeke's missing, will he ever be found and if so will he be alive?
1. The Rafting Tragedy

A/N – A story I wrote for neighbours fanfiction website, sorry if the chapters are too short.

**Chapter 1 – The Rafting Tragedy**

"Now!" Shouted Justin and all the boys in the raft immediately started back paddling. It was their plan, stop right in the middle of the rough waters so the other raft would have to hit them and hopefully capsize, giving Declan and the others an early bath.

The only problem was that they weren't the ones that capsized.

As the impact neared everybody panicked and scared screams and yells filled the air. Libby and Dan shouted over everyone giving orders that would get both boats to safety, only no one listened…

And then Bang! The rafts collided and the incriminating raft capsized instead. Libby, Zeke, Bridget, Justin, Kyle and his mate were all thrown into the raging current of the river.

"Bridget!" Declan screamed

"Libby!" echoed Dan in complete shock. He took a moment to gather his senses then started shouting orders to the students in his raft.

***

Zeke broke through the surface, gasping, only to find he was under the capsized raft. He could hear someone beside him, their short ragged breaths matching his own.

"Zeke?" The person called out, "Is that you?"

"L...Libby?" He spluttered, trying to keep his head above the water.

"Yeah, It's gonna be ok, take my hand."

He fumbled about in the water a while for it, but when he finally grabbed it, a wave of relief washed over him; everything was going to be ok…

Zeke held on to Libby's hand for dear life but it was getting harder and harder as the waves kept crashing into them, the tiny pocket of air space under the raft was running out…

"Zeke!" Libby cried out alarmed, she could feel his hand slipping, "Hold on, don't let go!"

"I'm trying…" he stuttered, struggling to get a firm grip.

"No! Stay with me!" Libby screamed terrified.

"I c…cant, I can't…"

His hand slipped and the fast-flowing current swiftly took him downstream. Libby sobbed to herself whilst trying to keep afloat before she too was taken by the current…

***

With the other raft safely on the bank the students and Dan looked out over the river to spot the casualties. Justin, Kyle and their mate were clambering onto a bank nearby but where were the others?

As they looked about an overwhelming feeling of despair crept over the teenagers and their teacher, tears rolled down many of their faces, others simply refused to acknowledge what had happened.

Where were Libby, Bridget and Zeke?

And who had survived?


	2. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 2 – Search and Rescue**

"BRIDGET!"

"LIBBY!"

"ZEKE!"

"BRIDGET!"

"LIBBY!"

"ZEKE!"

They shouted and shouted, searching for them, praying for them to be okay. The police and rescue teams were on their way, but what if it was all too late?

An ambulance crew had already arrived and were tending to Justin and his friends while the rest of the teens looked over in disgust. It was their fault the others were missing, possibly dead but no one wanted to believe that.

The police and rescue teams arrived shortly after immediately getting to work, they sent several people off into the surrounding forest, sent divers deep into the river and were making sure the teens stayed where they were. They didn't want any other people getting lost. They were too late to stop Dan and Declan though, they had gone off sprinting into the forest, Declan desperately calling Bridget's name and Dan the other two's.

***

An hour or so later, Declan, panting and out of breath was beginning to lose hope when…

"DECLAN!" a voice shouted followed by a series of splutters and coughs, "D…Declan!"

His mind snapped alert and he started running towards the sound, all tiredness gone from him. When he reached the source he was relieved to find a relatively uninjured Bridget.

"Bridget…" he gasped, "Thank god you're safe."

He helped her up and they stumbled back to the others.

***

Back at the accident site, the police had set up a tent where all the teens were waiting anxiously inside along with the missing people's parents who had been called and had dropped everything to see if their children were alright.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" asked a worried Ringo.

"They'll be fine" Karl reassured him but didn't quite believe it himself.

Suddenly two figures burst through the tent flaps, one dripping wet, both gasping for breath.

"Bridget!" shouted her parents who hugged her tightly, pulling her away from Declan.

The teens breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Any news on the others?" Donna asked.

"No, Dan's still out there looking though, they'll be alright." Declan's face contradicted what he had just said though.

***

The light was fading, soon he would have to go back, but he couldn't, he couldn't just leave them out here.

Dan stumbled through the trees, shouting, yelling, hoping someone would hear, someone would reply…

"LIBBY!"

"ZEKE!"

He only stopped when he saw it.

A motionless body washed up on the side of the river.

He sprinted down the side of the bank and skidded to a stop at the bottom; he crouched down next to the body and felt for their pulse…

They were alive at least and they were breathing.

"Libby…" he whispered sobbing…

***

Rachel burst into the tent having only just received a phone call. Tears were still fresh in her eyes.

"Where is he!" she shouted, "Where's my brother?"

Ringo stood up and walked over to her,

"We'll find him, he'll be okay don't worry" He said even though that was exactly what he was doing.

He pulled her to him as she sobbed loudly on his shoulder.

Susan looked at Karl also with tears streaming down her face,

"What if they don't find him…?"

Karl never got a chance to answer the question because at that moment Dan came rushing in with an unconscious Libby slung over his shoulders, he laid her gently on the ground as two paramedics rushed over.

As they loaded her into the ambulance to rush her off to hospital the rest of the search and rescue teams returned…

"Where is he?" Rachel shouted at them, desperate for her brother.

"There's no daylight left, we had to stop searching; we'll begin again in the morning"

"W…what does that m…mean?" she stuttered already knowing the answer before she was told.

"We're sorry, we haven't found Zeke…"

Rachel broke down in hysterics as Karl hugged Susan tightly, tears dripping from his own eyes. The teens looked at one another and they knew, by tomorrow there'd be no way…

As the ambulance sirens faded into the distance, the teens and their parents were overwhelmed with grief…


	3. Hoping

**Chapter 3 - Hoping**

Everyone was at the hospital now, Bridget had been checked over and was declared fit to go home, Libby had woken up, she had hypothermia and would be in hospital overnight at least but she was going to be okay.

Dan sat by her bedside holding her hand as she slept, Susan and Karl watched from the window relieved she was alright. Ringo, Declan, Donna, Bridget and Rachel all sat in the waiting area. They were waiting but not for anyone to see to them, they were waiting for a phone call… to say that they'd found him, that he was alright but none ever came.

Rachel was leaning on Ringo's shoulder, her eyes red from crying. She was worried, really worried. What if they never found him? What if he was dead? She couldn't lose him; he was the only family she had left. The only thing that stopped her from losing it was the hope he might still be alive, that they would find him…

"I can't take this anymore" Karl screamed breaking the anxious silence. "I can't stand him being out there all alone, maybe even injured and no one's doing anything about it!"

With that he stormed out the hospital, grit determination etched upon his face.

***

He found the police at the riverbank; they had resumed their search for Zeke. He joined one team as the set off along the riverbanks heading further down the stream. The police hadn't really agreed to Karl coming along but he hadn't given them much choice.

"What if he's injured?" Karl had asked, "What would you do then?"

Seeing as he was the only doctor there, they couldn't argue with that and let him come along.

***

Several hours later as they traipsed further and further down the river the leader let out a shout, and with that they all went running.

What he had seen was a good way away and it took them time to reach it, scrambling over rocks and trees.

But when they did Karl saw that it was a lifeless body lying face down in the mud, blood covering almost every inch of it.

"Zeke…" he choked.


	4. Shock and Blood

**Chapter 4 – Shock and Blood**

"No… he can't be…" Karl whispered, shocked. It had overwhelmed him; he stood rooted to the spot looking down at his lifeless son. Tears fell from his eyes splashing to the wet ground below. He shook his head to clear it, then realised he should be attending to Zeke, seeing if he was…

He couldn't bear to think it, he looked again at his son, the state he was in, was there any way he couldn't be dea…

Karl stopped himself right there, he needed to go to him, now.

He rushed over to where Zeke lay, fearing the worst, dreading the sight. He gently turned Zeke over so he was lying on his back, Karl put an ear to his chest, hovered his cheek over Zeke's mouth, but no… he wasn't breathing. Karl's heart began to race as he reluctantly checked for Zeke's pulse knowing it was about to bring his world crashing down on him…

He felt at his wrist and then he knew…

"Check his neck" Put in one of the rescue members, "It's sometimes stronger there"

Karl knew that everyone was just clinging on to some desperate hope, so he did anyway… Still no pulse, Karl was about to pull his hand away to breakdown in tears when he felt it…

It was weak, it was slow but it was there…

Karl breathed a huge sigh of relief as he realised his son was still alive but it wasn't over yet, Zeke was lingering on the edge of death and of they didn't do something fast he would slip over it. The thought terrified Karl, he had just got Zeke back after fearing he was dead he couldn't let him die. He took a deep breath then began to assess the damage…

Zeke was a state, he really was, blood covered everywhere; a huge gash in his forehead was bleeding profusely, blood dripping down his face. His hair was matted with dry and fresh blood from the still-bleeding wound at the back of his head. His ankle twisted out in a way that said it was clearly broken. A massive slash across his midriff broke through the wetsuit and into his stomach, blood had spurted everywhere. His arms were covered in cuts and grazes, his wetsuit torn to bits. He was losing more and more blood by the second, if he didn't get to a hospital soon…

All of that was bad… really bad but that wasn't what Karl was worrying about. Zeke's chest…

A deep slit through his wetsuit and into his chest… right by his heart.

If we're lucky and it hasn't hit his heart then his lung will be ripped to shreds, Karl thought. He loosened Zeke's wetsuit so as not to constrict his breathing, not that he was breathing anyway…

One of the rescue squad had phoned for an air ambulance, it was due to arrive any minute…

Karl stayed by Zeke's side as they applied a neck brace, loaded him into the helicopter and sped off to the hospital. Zeke was deteriorating fast, a paramedic was attending to him, pumping air into his mouth to make him breathe but they only had limited equipment, he needed a hospital and even then…

Karl, sitting on the bench next to him, could only wait and hope…

***

Susan felt her phone ring and got up to answer it,

"Karl?" she asked worriedly, all the teens snapped to attention, anxious to hear if there was any news on Zeke.

"Susan," Karl replied, he sounded strained.

"What happened? Have you found him?"

"… Yes… we found him" He answered rather slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness, is he okay?" Susan breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's…" and then the connection broke.

"Karl?"

"Karl?"

Susan put the phone down and turned to face the teens who all looked up expectantly at her.

"They've found Zeke" she said and they all relaxed.

"Is he okay?" asked Rachel still worried about her brother.

"I don't know" Susan answered honestly, "The phone cut off before he could say… it sounded like Karl was going to say 'he's okay' which is a relief"

She smiled at them and they returned it, happy that Zeke was safe and well…

If only they'd known…


	5. Death's Door

**Chapter 5 – Death's Door**

The helicopter flew over the river and forests, the scenery a blur as it speedily made its way to the hospital; Karl sat holding Zeke's hand as the paramedics tried to keep him alive, he was clinging on by a thread that could break at any moment…

***

"Are they bringing him here?" Ringo asked.

"Most likely, he'll need to be checked out, poor thing, out there all alone all night, he must have been terrified." Answered Susan.

They all sat in the waiting area, watching the doorway; waiting for Zeke to walk through them, cold and wet but okay…

***

The helicopter landed and the paramedics swiftly unloaded Zeke and began rushing towards the emergency ward, Karl struggled to keep up. They broke through the doors as several doctors and nurses came hurrying towards them.

"Zeke Kinski, 17, severe head, chest and stomach injuries, broken ankle, suspected broken ribs and punctured lung; Pulse: 20, BP: 50/80, unconscious when we arrived…"

They listed off more and more things as the doctors rushed him into recess.

…

Shock.

The teens stood there, mouths hanging wide open, tears falling from their eyes. The whole world had come crashing down, to think they had thought he was fine… and now this… unconscious on a bed, covered in blood being rushed into hospital on the verge of death.

Libby and Dan had come out of her room to see what was happening; they stood there like they had just been shot.

Nobody moved, it was like time had slowed or even stopped.

Then it all happened, Rachel collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating. Everyone rushed around her,

"Can we get some help here?" shouted Ringo

One of the few doctors not treating Zeke rushed over, helped Rachel onto a seat and gave her an oxygen mask to breathe into.

"Take slow, deep breaths…" he was telling her, but Rachel wasn't listening, all she cared about was her brother, about how bad he had looked.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and when she had she went over to join the other teens looking through the window to where Zeke was.

***

"Get him on a ventilator, now!" ordered one of the doctors, the nurse pumping air into Zeke moved out the way as a tube was attached to his mouth and a nearby machine turned on.

"Get him stable and then take him for an x-ray and CT scan" The doctor who had spoken before ordered again, he seemed to be the team leader, "Get him on 2L of blood and a litre of saline."

Pads were being placed on his head, chest and stomach to soak up the blood from the deep wounds that were still pouring out the red sticky substance.

The doctors relaxed a little when they noticed his condition was stable, only it was just a little too soon…

***

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-…

The noise brought with it horror and fear for the teens as more doctors rushed into Zeke's room, they hardly dared watch through the window but they couldn't look away…

***

"He's in VF!"

"Charging 120… all clear"

The doctor brought the defibrillators down on Zeke's chest sending a jolt through his body; the staff looked at the heart monitor, no response…

"Charging 180… all clear"

Still no response…

***

Rachel was crying into Ringo's chest, she couldn't bear to watch anymore, what if they couldn't…

She didn't finish the thought, didn't want to even think about that.

Susan stood by Karl, each of them hugging the other tightly as they watched their son trying to be resuscitated. Libby watched with her head in Dan's chest as they waited for some news…

Tears fell from everyone's eyes, splashing mercilessly onto the cold, hard floor.

All they could do was hope…

***

"Last one…" someone said, they had been trying to revive him for over half an hour.

"Charging 240… all clear"

Zeke's back arched as the current surged through him but there was no change…

"Time of death, 10.41."

***

A doctor exited the room and turned to face Zeke's family and friends,

"I'm sorry…"

And with that it felt like the floor was gone from under their feet. Susan broke down in Karl's arms, Dan struggled to keep Libby upright as she broke down in tears, his own eyes glistening with water, Declan hugged Bridget as they both wept, Ringo and Donna did the same. Rachel sank to the floor…

"No… not Zeke… he can't be…"


	6. Holding On

**A/N - thanks for the review, glad you enjoy it so far :). Hope everybody likes this chapter**

**Chapter 6 – Holding on**

"Time of death, 10.41…"

They never finished because at that point the machine picked up a rhythm, it was weak, very weak but he was back… just…

***

The floor of the hospital waiting area had become a lake of tears, steadily growing as more and more fell from the faces of Zeke's friends and family; all their eyes were bright red, shirts were wet from where other people had leaned on them. They were all shocked into silence, all consumed with grief.

***

"Get him up to surgery now; we don't want to lose him again."

He was still on the edge of death but at least he was on the right side of it…

***

A doctor came towards them, a smile on his face,

"We've….

Rachel hardly gave him time to start his sentence, let alone finish it, when she saw his smile she knew…

She jumped up and ran to the window,

"Zeke…" she breathed, a small edge of happiness in her voice. She knew it wasn't over yet, but he was alive and that was enough… for now…

"We've got Zeke back with us," The doctor continued, the teens all leapt up and joined Rachel at the window, waves of relief washing over them.

"He's still critical, so don't get your hopes up just yet" The doctor didn't want to set them up for a fall, "He's being taken to surgery, I'll let you know of any changes."

Karl and Susan looked at one another; they were still trying to take it all in.

"Thank God…" breathed Libby.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" suggested Dan "We can come back once he's out of surgery.

He took Libby back to her room and sat with her, both comforted by the fact that Zeke was alive, not alright, but alive…

***

Three hours later and Zeke had just come out of a successful surgery and was recovering in intensive care; he still couldn't breathe on his own with his left lung having been ripped to shreds.

His doctor came out of his room to address his family and friends before they were allowed to see him,

"The surgery was successful, but he's still unconscious and needs a ventilator to breathe, he doesn't respond to sound or touch…"

Rachel interrupted, "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, Zeke's gone into a coma, there's no telling how long it will last; it could be days, weeks or even months, we'll keep him under close observation."

He looked round at them all, where they all stood stunned and upset, just when they thought they had got him back… they had lost him again, not forever but for a while at least…

"…Do you want to go in and see him now?" the doctor asked when no one spoke.

"Yes, Doctor we would." Answered Susan while everyone else nodded their heads.

"I'd prepare yourselves, he doesn't look that good right now…"

***

Karl was about to follow the others into the room when Dan and Libby came racing up to him and demanded to know what was happening.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" They asked breathlessly.

"He's… He's in a coma…" Karl replied, and then turned his back on them to join everyone else at Zeke's bedside. Dan and Libby paused for a moment to absorb it all, the shock had them rooted to the spot; then they followed suit.

***

Rachel entered the room first, and she was traumatised by what she saw,

Zeke was lying motionless on the bed, his ankle in a cast, an IV attached to his hand along with millions of other tubes connected to him, blood and saline drips were continually pumping their contents into his arm, a large bandage was wrapped around his midriff, specks of blood were still seeping through it, a pad was taped across the deep gash in his chest and another on the back of his head, he had several stitches in his forehead, any part of him not taken up by bandages and stitches was covered in cuts and bruises – he looked like he had just be beaten to death by someone with a knife… he actually looked dead, and the only sign he was still alive…

… the slow automatic rasping of the ventilator breathing for him…

**Chapter 6 – Holding on**

"Time of death, 10.41…"

They never finished because at that point the machine picked up a rhythm, it was weak, very weak but he was back… just…

***

The floor of the hospital waiting area had become a lake of tears, steadily growing as more and more fell from the faces of Zeke's friends and family; all their eyes were bright red, shirts were wet from where other people had leaned on them. They were all shocked into silence, all consumed with grief.

***

"Get him up to surgery now; we don't want to lose him again."

He was still on the edge of death but at least he was on the right side of it…

***

A doctor came towards them, a smile on his face,

"We've….

Rachel hardly gave him time to start his sentence, let alone finish it, when she saw his smile she knew…

She jumped up and ran to the window,

"Zeke…" she breathed, a small edge of happiness in her voice. She knew it wasn't over yet, but he was alive and that was enough… for now…

"We've got Zeke back with us," The doctor continued, the teens all leapt up and joined Rachel at the window, waves of relief washing over them.

"He's still critical, so don't get your hopes up just yet" The doctor didn't want to set them up for a fall, "He's being taken to surgery, I'll let you know of any changes."

Karl and Susan looked at one another; they were still trying to take it all in.

"Thank God…" breathed Libby.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" suggested Dan "We can come back once he's out of surgery.

He took Libby back to her room and sat with her, both comforted by the fact that Zeke was alive, not alright, but alive…

***

Three hours later and Zeke had just come out of a successful surgery and was recovering in intensive care; he still couldn't breathe on his own with his left lung having been ripped to shreds.

His doctor came out of his room to address his family and friends before they were allowed to see him,

"The surgery was successful, but he's still unconscious and needs a ventilator to breathe, he doesn't respond to sound or touch…"

Rachel interrupted, "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, Zeke's gone into a coma, there's no telling how long it will last; it could be days, weeks or even months, we'll keep him under close observation."

He looked round at them all, where they all stood stunned and upset, just when they thought they had got him back… they had lost him again, not forever but for a while at least…

"…Do you want to go in and see him now?" the doctor asked when no one spoke.

"Yes, Doctor we would." Answered Susan while everyone else nodded their heads.

"I'd prepare yourselves, he doesn't look that good right now…"

***

Karl was about to follow the others into the room when Dan and Libby came racing up to him and demanded to know what was happening.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" They asked breathlessly.

"He's… He's in a coma…" Karl replied, and then turned his back on them to join everyone else at Zeke's bedside. Dan and Libby paused for a moment to absorb it all, the shock had them rooted to the spot; then they followed suit.

***

Rachel entered the room first, and she was traumatised by what she saw,

Zeke was lying motionless on the bed, his ankle in a cast, an IV attached to his hand along with millions of other tubes connected to him, blood and saline drips were continually pumping their contents into his arm, a large bandage was wrapped around his midriff, specks of blood were still seeping through it, a pad was taped across the deep gash in his chest and another on the back of his head, he had several stitches in his forehead, any part of him not taken up by bandages and stitches was covered in cuts and bruises – he looked like he had just be beaten to death by someone with a knife… he actually looked dead, and the only sign he was still alive…

… the slow automatic rasping of the ventilator breathing for him…

**A/N - Please Review :) thanks xx**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Chapter Seven – I'm Sorry**

Everyone stood around Zeke's bed, new tears dripping from their eyes; they'd cried so much lately they were amazed there was anything left to cry with. He looked so ill and vulnerable there, attached to tubes and wires. He also looked strangely peaceful, like he was sleeping… or dead. That thought made them all cry even more, he couldn't die… could he?

Rachel turned to face everyone,

"C-can I have a m-moment with h-him alon-ne?" She asked through all tears. They all looked at her sad, longing face, and they couldn't refuse, they exited the room and left her alone with her brother…

***

Rachel took Zeke's hand in her own and just held it while the tears flowed down her cheeks…

"I'm so s-sorry" she stammered, she took a moment to recompose her then started again,

"I'm your sister, I'm meant to be looking after you and now look at you, this is all my fault, if only I had just been there, everything would have been alright. I've never looked after you properly Zeke, never put you first, and you can't believe how sorry I am, I just hope if… when you pull through, someday you'll forgive me for all of this, I never meant for you to get hurt Zeke, I never meant for that…"

***

Karl and Susan looked on through the window,

"She eating herself up about him," Karl whispered so the others didn't hear, "She thinks it's all her fault he's in here like this."

"No… no of course it isn't." Susan replied.

"I know, I've tried telling her that but she just doesn't listen…"

***

"Please wake up, I can't live without you Zeke, I need you…" Then Rachel just sat by him holding his hand and gazing off into space.

***

Ringo and Donna had just come back from Harold's store with a big supply of sandwiches and coffee which they passed around.

"He said they were on the house and gave his hope that Zeke would be okay, how is he anyway?" Ringo asked when he had finished giving the food out.

"Same as before…" Declan answered cradling Bridget; everyone had the same dead look on the face, the glimmer of hope that had been there had gone, Zeke was still not out of the woods yet…

***

It was several days later before there was any change at all.

Rachel had gone in to see her brother, she was sat holding his hand as always talking to him, hoping that he'd hear her, tell her to shut up or go away, normally she would have shouted at him if he had done that but right now she would have jumped for joy. She carried on rambling when all of sudden she felt it…

Zeke's hand slowly started to tighten around her own…

"KARL!" she screamed, "COME QUICK!"…


	8. What Happened?

**Chapter Eight – What Happened?**

Karl came rushing in followed by some other doctors who immediately began to check Zeke's reactions to anything, they removed the ventilator and replaced it with an oxygen mask attached to pure oxygen,_ his lungs are still very weak_ they had said,_ he'll need it strong like that for a while at least._

"Has he… Has he woken up?" Rachel asked excitedly, _he wasn't going to die after all…_

"Not yet" The doctor replied and her face dropped, "But his vitals are good, he appears to be coming out of his coma, I'll be back soon to check on him, in the meantime keep a close eye on him and call me if anything else happens."

"Will do" replied Karl, hugging Rachel tightly; she had perked up again upon hearing that he was coming out of it.

"He's going to be okay!" She squealed, then ran outside to tell the others the good news, and for once it was all smiles and no tears as they heard Zeke was going to be alright, all they had to do was sit there and wait…

***

_Uhh…err…_

_Oww…_ A sharp pain shot through his head as he tried to move, _where am I? What happened? Where's everybody else? _All he could see was a massive expanse of black; it laid down on him, smothering him like a blanket, he struggled to fight it off, to keep it from consuming him…

***

Everyone had gathered by Zeke's bedside again waiting for him to wake up.

"Look!" Rachel almost shouted, pointing at Zeke who was moving his head slightly, everyone leaned closer…

He moaned quietly and flitted his eyes open,

"Uhh… W-where am I?" he mumbled through his mask.

"You're in hospital sweetie" Susan responded. Everyone looked at him with big shining eyes, there couldn't believe he was awake, that he was going to be ok…

***

_Hospital, what was I doing here? Well it explained what the mask on my face is… oxygen why do I need that?_

"Why-y am I in h-here?" He asked pulling his oxygen mask down so they could hear him properly.

_Ouch!!_ A searing pain ripped through his lungs, he grimaced in pain.

***

"Zeke!" Rachel cried, alarmed as his face contorted in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Uhh… nothing-g, j-just hurt my-y chest t-that's all-l" he struggled to get his words out.

"Maybe we should get a doctor" Rachel suggested worriedly turning to Karl and Susan.

"N-no… I'm-m fine" he reassured them replacing his mask on his face so he could breathe easier. Rachel relaxed a little when his breathing went back to normal and he didn't look as pained.

"So why am I in here?" Zeke asked when the pain had subsided; he only took his mask off for a fraction of a second to avoid that type of pain again. It wasn't good.

"You… You don't remember what happened?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"No… it's all blank."

"What's he last thing you remember Zeke?" Karl asked, a worried edge to his tone.

"Getting ready for the rafting race, then the next thing I remember is waking up here, why what happened?"

"The raft capsized Zeke; I found you the next morning washed up about a mile downstream, you didn't look good, are you sure you don't remember any of this?" Karl replied.

"No… nothing…" Zeke looked troubled as he tried to remember, "Is… is everyone else alright?"

"Libby had hypothermia but they let her out, she's at home resting with Dan now, everyone was just really worried about you, you took a nasty turn, we thought you were… you were…" Karl didn't finished, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he remembered those dark days he never wanted to go through again.

Zeke looked guiltily at him while he sobbed; Susan hugged Karl which only served to make Zeke feel worse…

"I-I'm sorry…" Zeke said, tears flowing from his own eyes.

Susan turned round like lightning when she heard that,

"Zeke, it's not your fault; you didn't nearly drown on purpose, you didn't nearly die on purpose, none of this is your fault."

"B…But…" he stammered.

"No." she said firmly, "You must understand that, none of this is your fault."

Zeke gave in when she said that and just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

***

It was the next morning; Declan was getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Where are you going?" His mum demanded.

"To see Zeke, why is that a problem?"

"No, no of course not" she replied and left him standing in the doorway.

***

Declan was nearly at the hospital car park when a movement caught the corner of his eye... a car heading straight for him and there was nowhere to go…

He braced himself for impact as the car struck, throwing him against his seatbelt, his head smashing against the steering wheel.

He saw the other car drive off, with only a dented front, before he drifted into unconsciousness…


	9. Struggling

**A/N From now on I'm not going to be like some people who ask for 20 or so review before the next chapter because I know how frustrating that is but instead before I next update i would like at least 1 review , thats all, then if you want the next chapter you know what to do to hurry it along :) thanks x**

**Shorter chapter this one, hope you enjoy :)**

**---**

**Chapter Nine - Struggling **

Declan came around just as several doctors came rushing out the hospital towards him, his head hurt, something sticky was running down his cheek.

The door opened and a doctor stuck his head in,

"Are you all alright, can you hear me?"

"Yeah… I t-think so…" Declan replied, he thought he was alright…

"You've got a nasty cut to the head, let's get you inside."

He helped Declan out of the car and into a wheelchair; he was then taken to a hospital room to be cleaned up and made sure he was okay.

***

Zeke was sleeping, his breaths coming in slow rasps against his oxygen mask, when a big commotion was happening outside. Ringo stuck his head out the door…

When he brought it back in his face looked worried,

"It's Declan; he was in a car crash, just outside the hospital from what I heard."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Bridget asked, rising from her seat to go and see Declan.

"He looked alright; he was awake in a wheelchair, he had a massive cut on his head though."

Bridget rushed out Zeke's room to see what was happening to Declan followed swiftly by Donna, apologizing to everyone as she left. Ringo turned to Rachel, Susan and Karl,

"I'll be back later; I'll just see how Dec's doing." And then he too left leaving the three of them alone with Zeke.

***

Declan was sitting up in bed, with a bandage wrapped around his head when Bridget burst in closely followed by Donna and Ringo.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." Bridget breathed, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah mate, you okay?" Ringo asked.

"I've got a cracking headache, but I'll be fine." Declan replied grinning at his friends.

"Do you know when they're letting you out?" Donna asked.

"They said they'll keep me in overnight for observation but I should be able to go home in the morning" He smiled.

"What happened, mate?" Ringo put in.

"I was coming to see Zeke and when I got to the car park, this idiot appeared out of nowhere, I didn't have time to do anything" Declan sighed, "So how is Zeke anyway?"

"He's seems to be okay, he's sleeping at the moment." Donna answered.

***

Zeke slowly stirred and looked around, only Rachel, Susan and Karl where there and they were all staring at the door…

"Do you think he's alright?" Rachel asked.

"Ringo said he looked fine, just a cut to the head, that's all." Karl replied.

_Who's alright? _Zeke wondered,

"W-whats happening?" he asked attempting to sit up.

They all turned their attention back to him.

"Zeke!" Rachel cried out, alarmed.

_Why was she worried?_ He soon found out…

_!!!!!!!! _

Karl helped him lie back down after he suddenly gasped in pain,

"Don't strain yourself" He advised looking anxious.

_Great! Broken ribs… owww…_

"Declan was in a car crash_, _he's okay but they're keeping him in overnight just to be sure."

_Oh… ok…_

"Can I go see him?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke you can't even sit up" Karl responded.

"I-I'll be okay-y" Zeke said sitting up again grimacing in pain, he was determined to go.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I? Karl frowned, admitting defeat. He got Zeke some crutches then helped him to his feet.

_It's a lot harder to breathe without that mask_, Zeke thought taking long deep breaths, his chest was hurting and sharp pains kept running through it every time he inhaled.

"You sure you're okay?" Karl asked again, Zeke nodded. "Rachel, go with him will you?"

She leapt to her feet and accompanied her brother as he hobbled out the room on crutches.

_Damn broken ankle!_

***

Declan was as surprised as Bridget, Donna and Ringo when Rachel entered the room followed by a frail looking Zeke on crutches.

"Mate," He started, "I could have come to see you, I'm a bit better off."

"I-It's fine" Zeke panted, he was struggling to breathe…

"You sure?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah" he was fed up of everyone asking that. "So how are you Dec?"

"Me… I'm fine just got a headache that's all." Declan replied looking worriedly at Zeke; he didn't look well at all.

_The room started to spin, I lost focus, I could hear my name being shouted but I couldn't respond… a heavy layer of darkness was threatening to overcome me…_

_I couldn't breathe; my breaths came in shorter gasps, my vision blurred…_

_I collapsed to the floor my crutches clattering down next to me…_

_Then I succumbed to the darkness…_


	10. Darkness

**A/N this story has had loads of hits but only 1 review and that was within the first few days I put this up, I dunno wether to continue this as nobody is reviewing, i dont knwo if anybody likes it :(**

**Chapter Ten – Darkness**

"ZEKE!" everyone shouted at the same time as he swayed a little before collapsing to the floor.

"ZEKE!"

Rachel crouched down next to him while Ringo shouted out the door,

"Can we get some help in here?!" Several doctors came rushing.

"Zeke, can you hear me?" She cried, _no please… not again… _

Ringo dragged her out the way as doctors loaded him onto a hospital bed and rushed him out the room. Ringo let go of Rachel as she went racing after her brother, then followed himself, Bridget and Donna tailing him, even Declan got out of his hospital bed despite protests of the one doctor left behind to see what was happening…

***

Karl and Susan nearly fainted when they saw Zeke, lying motionless on a bed being taken back into his room. Once he was hooked up to the oxygen and all the other necessary equipment the doctor turned to face everyone.

"Zeke blacked out because of lack of oxygen to the brain, he's only got one lung working properly and he can't breathe without help of some sort" he said gesturing to the oxygen mask. "You shouldn't have let him get out of bed, we could have arranged for Declan to visit him; it would have been much safer."

"I tried to stop him, but he was just so determined." Karl said

"Is he going to be okay" Rachel asked, hoping and praying she wasn't going to go through it all again, "He's not going to die… is he?"

"No," the doctor reassured her, "He'll wake up when his body's ready, he's not going anywhere for a while when he does though, we'll need to closely monitor him." He then left leaving them alone with Zeke.

"I'm sorry…" Declan started to say,

"It's not your fault, the doctor's right we shouldn't have let him go, what was I thinking, I'm a doctor for goodness sake" Karl replied miserably.

"You tried to stop him, you really did but he wasn't taking no for an answer." Susan said.

"What so you're saying he brought it all on himself?" Rachel shouted getting angry at the thought of them blaming Zeke when he lying there helpless.

"No… no of course not, he didn't know what would happen."

Rachel begrudgingly accepted that then went to Zeke's bedside and held his hand.

"You should go back to bed." Bridget said to Declan.

"No, I'm okay"

"He's sleeping; we can come back when he wakes up, they're letting you out tomorrow, no need to give them a reason to keep you in any longer, ay?

"Fine." Declan said and went back to his room with Bridget.

***

It was later that evening before Zeke awoke, Rachel was leaning over him.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"C-chest hurt-ts…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, well you did insist on going to see Declan with broken ribs and a punctured lung,"

"Uh-huh…" he murmured then drifted off to sleep again.

***

When Zeke woke up the next day everyone was in his room,

"You okay?" Declan asked, relieved he was looking a little better.

"Yeah," Zeke replied playing it down, his chest still killed him. "They let you out then?"

Declan nodded, "This morning, when are they letting you go?" He smiled.

Zeke grinned back, "Not anytime soon apparently."

***

A week later and Zeke was ready to go home, he had been taken off the oxygen the night before and seemed to be okay, his chest still hurt as his ribs and lung hadn't fully healed which made breathing on his own a bit difficult… but not impossible. The bandage on the back of his head had been taken off – there were only stitches but the ones around his stomach and chest still remained, those wounds would take longer to heal. His ankle was slowly healing but he would be on crutches for a couple more weeks at least.

"Right, we'll just run some final checks and then you'll be free to go." The doctor smiled, addressing Zeke who was sitting up in bed looking a whole lot healthier then he had done just a week or so before…

**Please Review :)**

**xx**


	11. Home, Sweet, Home

**Chapter Eleven – Home, Sweet, Home**

Zeke stepped through the doorway of no. 28 for the first time in weeks and as he looked around he realised just how much he had missed it being stuck in hospital. He hobbled to his room on his crutches and sat down on his bed, untouched since before the accident…

His breaths came short and he was gasping for air, even the short walk from the hospital to the car and the car to the house was hard for him, he took long deep breaths in the attempt to calm himself down but sharp pains went up and down his chest instead…

***

"Do you think he's alright?" Susan asked, watching the entrance to Zeke's bedroom anxiously.

"Honestly… probably not, he's been through a lot, poor kid..." Karl replied.

At that moment Ringo walked through the door,

"How's Zeke?" He asked, "I heard he was coming home today."

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom." Karl said pointing to the open doorway.

***

Ringo entered the bedroom and got a shock at what he saw. Zeke was clutching his chest tightly, really badly struggling to breathe, he rushed to his side.

"Zeke!" He almost shouted, worried. "Are you okay?" _Stupid question…_

"Hu…C-ca-ant-t… huh… br-reath-he…" He wheezed.

"SUSAN! KARL!" Ringo yelled, watching Zeke alarmed.

They came rushing in,

"Oh my god!" Susan exclaimed. _I thought he was okay…_

Karl on the other hand did not; he pulled an inhaler from his pocket and administered it to Zeke who, after a few puffs, was able to breathe easier without his chest tightening up.

"Where'd you get that?" Ringo asked, curious.

"The hospital gave it me, they said Zeke might have some trouble breathing for the first few days, there's one for Zeke to carry round, one for me in case he can't use his for any reason and one for you, Ringo, for when I'm not around." He said, handing out the remaining inhalers.

Ringo nodded and took his, Zeke also though a bit more cautiously. _I thought I was rid of all this medicine and oxygen… well it does help…_

"How are you feeling Zeke?" Karl asked, a few minutes after he had taken the inhaler.

"Okay… I think"

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." And he and Susan left the room.

"So…" Ringo started.

***

Rachel came home a few hours later.

"Zeke!" She screamed, launching herself at him.

"Watch it!" he warned when she nearly knocked him over. "I'm unstable here." He held up his crutches.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's ok." He smiled.

He went to go past her to go sit on the sofa when all of a sudden he came over all dizzy…

_I broke through the surface, gasping, only to find I was under the capsized raft. _I_ could hear someone beside me, their short ragged breaths matching my own.__  
__  
"Zeke?" The person called out, "Is that you?"_

"L...Libby?" I spluttered, trying to keep my head above the water.

"Yeah, It's gonna be ok, take my hand."

He staggered forward on his one good leg as his eyes unfocused, looking at something that wasn't really there.

"Zeke?" Rachel called.

He toppled over…


	12. It's Coming Back

_sorry for taking so long had exams, anyway heres the next chapter :)_

**Chapter Twelve – "It's Coming Back."**

Rachel caught her brother as he fell,

"Zeke!" she screamed, "Zeke! Can you hear me?" It was Declan's room all over again…

He mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes.

"God, you scared me!" She exclaimed thankful Zeke wasn't hurt in any way.

"I…I remembered some of it…"

"What?"

"It-t came back…" Zeke said, "Some of it came back…"

Rachel felt as stunned as Zeke looked; she helped him to his feet and gave him back his crutches just as Karl and Susan walked back in the room…

"What happened?" They asked, sensing that something had happened.

"Zeke, are you alright?" Susan asked, he was staring into space…

"Uh… wh-yeah, just remembered something, that's all." He responded.

"What, Zeke?" Karl pressed him. "What did you remember?"

"Surfacing under the raft and Libby telling me to hold her hand."

"Anything else, anything else at all?"

"No…" _Why was he so worried?_

"Okay… you tell me if you remember anything else, okay?" Karl said, worried that if he remembered something bad it wouldn't do anything for his mental state…

Zeke was laying on the sofa gazing at the TV; he wasn't really watching it, he was playing the flashback over and over again in his mind.

_I broke through the surface, gasping, only to find I was under the capsized raft. _I_ could hear someone beside me, their short ragged breaths matching my own.__  
__  
"Zeke?" The person called out, "Is that you?"_

"L...Libby?" I spluttered, trying to keep my head above the water.

"Yeah, It's gonna be ok, take my hand."

Why couldn't he remember anything else? It all seemed weird, patches he could remember then the rest was just big blanks. He gave up trying to work it out; it was making his head hurt, so he lay back and went to sleep instead.

A few days later and Zeke hadn't had any more flashbacks to the accident and he was having less trouble breathing by the day… mind you he wasn't doing much.

School had started three weeks ago but because of the accident Zeke hadn't gone in yet, you couldn't blame him, he'd been in hospital for most of the time. But now Karl thought it would be okay to go back, he spoke to Zeke about it,

"You seem to be okay now, you haven't had any more flashbacks and your chest seems to be getting better."

"What are you getting at?" Zeke asked puzzled.

"Well, I think it would be alright for you to go back to school, you've got your inhaler in case anything goes wrong and Libby and Dan know everything that's happened so they won't give you a hard time."

"Okay." Zeke said, pleased he was getting back to normal, he would be able to see his friends again, he hadn't seen them in ages, apart from Ringo of course, seeing as he lived here. "When?"

"I was thinking tomorrow…?"

_Please review :)_

_x_


	13. Back to School

_Thanks fro the reviews, really aprreciate them :) there's a few more chapters to go on this but i have also planned a sequel, i wont start writing it until i have finished my other fic, Stormy Nights so it may be a while before you see it :)_

**Chapter Thirteen – Back to School**

Zeke woke up the next morning feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time; he got out of bed and got dressed in his uniform before picking up his crutches and making his way to the kitchen.

"You ready?" Karl asked when he exited his bedroom. "I can give you and Rachel a lift if you want; Ringo's already left, he went to meet Declan."

"Great!" Rachel said, sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Yeah, one sec just let me get some breakfast." Zeke replied.

As he walked through the school gates with Rachel, the rest of his friends came up to him.

"Hey good to see that your back!" Exclaimed Donna smiling.

"Yeah mate, you okay"? Declan asked.

Zeke nodded, "Fine you?" He said glancing up at the now healing cut on Declan's head.

Declan noticed it and said,

"It's nothing, don't even feel it anymore, what about your head?" He looked at the two places where stitches still held the skin together.

"Same…"

The bell rang and they made their way slowly to class…

The day went pretty easy; the teachers, especially Libby and Dan, were sympathetic, they never singled Zeke out or made him feel uncomfortable, they came over to help him so he was able to catch up quickly with the work he had missed. The lessons were all quite easy and relaxed, and his friends made him feel normal for the first time in months, he didn't feel like the weak one stuck in bed or that people were always constantly watching him. For once Zeke actually felt like he belonged, he might still be on crutches and covered in bandages, stitches and bruises but he fit in more now than ever. Everyone knew what had happened, with most of them being there when it did, so no one bothered to ask any questions, which was a relief, he was fed up of being asked questions.

Everything was going great, actually, until after lunch…

_It was that feeling again, like my chest going to explode. It tightened and tightened crushing my lungs. I took deep breaths, willing it to go away, not now, please not now…_

_I stopped and leant against the wall tilting my head up to ceiling, I tried to concentrate on something, anything... Anything to take my mind off the rising pain in my chest._

Rachel noticed something was wrong when Zeke wasn't following them anymore, she turned round to find him leant against the wall, gasping for breath, grimacing in pain. Everyone else had noticed too, they surrounded him worried.

"Here." Rachel said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She gave him his inhaler she had got out of his pocket.

_Ahhh… I forgot about that._

Zeke took twopuffs and slowly the tightness faded but his problems weren't over, they were only just beginning…

"Look!" Justin shouted pointing. His mates all turned to see what he was pointing at. "Little weakling can't breathe, arh…" He laughed along with his mates.

Rachel could feel the anger building up inside her,

"Just shut up you loser." _It's his fault Zeke's like this in the first place._

"Oooo… look who's getting feisty." Justin laughed.

"Come on" Declan said, turning to leave and motioning for everyone to follow, "He's not worth it."

"Can Zekey-boy not swim, ay?, can't even swim to save his life." Justin continued. Rachel made to rush at him only Ringo held her back,

"Just ignore it." He said,

"How can I? It's my brother he insulting." She shot back.

"Guys just leave it," Zeke put in, "Let's go."

They turned their backs on Justin and his gang and set off down the hallway.

"ZEKE THE FREAK!" Justin shouted after them, his gang bursting into laughter.

_And that was just the start…_


	14. Drowning

_Thanks for the reviews :) sorry for the wait, next update will be at least a week as I'm away next week, hope you enjoy the chapter :) x_

**Chapter Fourteen – Drowning**

Rachel burst through the door of no.28 and hurled her bag down on the sofa before racing into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Inside she broke down into tears._ How could he be so mean? I could kill him, I really could._

Outside Karl and Susan stood there shocked at Rachel's entrance when Zeke hobbled through the doorway.

"How w…" Susan started. Zeke ignored her and went straight to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him; he lay down on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. _To think it had all been going so well… stupid chest! If I hadn't of had to use the inhaler Justin would of never started picking on me. No, that's not true he would have found something else… and to think before all this he was acting like my friend…_

Susan and Karl stood there stunned as their other kid slammed the door to their bedroom as well.

"Something's not right." Susan said.

"Yes, I gathered that." Karl replied as if she was stating the obvious. "Shall I tackle Zeke and you Rachel?" He suggested.

Susan nodded and knocked on Rachel's door before entering, Karl did the same on Zeke's.

"Zeke?" Karl asked. "Are you okay?"

_Here we go again… 'Are you okay?', 'How are you feeling?', 'Are you sure your alright?'_

_God… I wish people would just leave me alone; I'm not a little kid anymore._

"Yes…" Zeke said, exasperated. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling; all the tears had dried up, he didn't want Karl to see him crying. He hoped he would think he was okay and just leave him alone, that's what he wanted to be, alone…

"So you and Rachel come storming in without a word and shut yourselves in your bedrooms and nothing's wrong?" Karl queried.

"Yep."

"So nothing happened at school today, no one gave you a hard time or anything?"

"No." Zeke replied shortly, he was fed up of all the questions. _What's it take to get some peace around here, ay?_

Karl sighed, he was getting nowhere,

"Well if you're sure…"

"Yes!" Zeke almost shouted.

Karl took that as a sign to leave; he went back into the living room shutting the door behind him, leaving Zeke alone…

_Finally…_

Susan meanwhile was having about as much luck with Rachel. When Rachel heard her knock she hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbed a magazine from the floor and was pretending to read it when Susan came in.

"Rachel…" She started. Rachel looked up from the magazine reluctantly; she could tell where this was going.

"Is something wrong?" Susan asked softly.

"No, why would it be?" Rachel lied. _I can't tell anyone, Zeke would go mental; it would only make things worse…_

"Well, you came storming in followed by Zeke, with not a word between you, now tell me that's normal?"

"I was annoyed that's all." Rachel replied.

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You can tell me, you know." Susan pressed.

"I said it doesn't matter." Rachel retorted her voice rising.

Susan gave up and left.

Karl and Susan sat down on the sofa after emerging from the rooms of the teenagers.

"So any luck?" Karl asked.

"No, she wouldn't say, she said she was annoyed but wouldn't say what at." She replied.

"Well you got more out of her than I got out of Zeke." Karl sighed. "What are we going to do, something's obviously up."

"Yes, but what? Neither of them will admit to something being wrong."

"Well… maybe there is nothing wrong…"

"Come on, you know you don't believe that." Susan replied.

Karl nodded; there was definitely something wrong…

A week later and nobody had said anything more on the matter though Zeke and Rachel came home everyday not quite themselves, they would go straight to their bedroom's and stay there all night, only coming out for dinner. Ringo would come in later and join Zeke in their room and that would be it for the night. Susan and Karl had questioned Ringo but he had just maintained the same defiance as the other two.

They were all at the hospital; Zeke was getting his cast off today.

"Well, I think it's just fine now, you shouldn't need the crutches anymore." The doctor said after checking his ankle. Zeke smiled as he put on his shoes and was able to walk freely on his own two feet at last. Rachel hugged him tightly while Karl and Susan looked on; Ringo hadn't been allowed to come, he had to go to school.

"Well, come on you two, can't have you missing the whole day now, can we?" Susan said.

"Arhhh… why not?" Zeke moaned smiling. He was putting on a front, what he would have given to have missed the rest of the school day; he exchanged a knowing look with Rachel.

When Zeke and Rachel arrived at school, second lesson had already begun, they hurried into class…

"Ahh, there you are." Libby remarked as they entered the classroom and sat at their seats. She waited until they were settled then carried on with what she was saying before. Out of the corner of his eye Zeke saw Justin pointing at him and muttering to his mate sat next to him. His heart sank, _Why me? What did I ever do to him?_

The lesson passed all too quickly to lunch. Zeke excused himself from the group and went to the boy's bathroom, he had barely got in the door when a hand covered his mouth and another grabbed his hair. He struggled to get out of their grip but they held on tight.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Sneered Justin, Zeke recognised his voice. "Is Zekey all alone with no one here to help him?" He mocked. Zeke didn't reply, he was still struggling to get free.

"I think Zekey-boy here needs a lesson in how to swim, don't you?" He sniggered, his mates joined in knowing what was about to happen. Zeke thrashed and squirmed but to no effect. Justin held him by his hair and forced him over to a nearby sink which someone had already filled with water.

Zeke's eyes filled with fear as he realised just what they were about to do to him. _Please no…_

"You ready?" Justin asked smiling; he didn't give Zeke a chance to reply before he shoved his head under the water and held it there. Zeke squirmed and tried to break the surface to breathe but Justin just held him there.

Zeke was running out of breath, he tried and tried to move but he just couldn't. And then just before Justin let go,

"_Zeke!" Libby cried out alarmed, she could feel my hand slipping, "Hold on, don't let go!"_

"_I'm trying…" I stuttered, struggling to get a firm grip._

"_No! Stay with me!" Libby screamed terrified._

"_I c…cant, I can't…"_

_My hand slipped and the fast-flowing current swiftly took me downstream._

As soon as Justin moved his hand, Zeke was free of the water but not of his demons, he fell to the floor unconscious, his head banging on the cold tile floor. _**Had it all been too much?**_


	15. Threat

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites :) realy appreciate them :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

**Chapter Fifteen – Threat**

Ringo was beginning to get worried, where was Zeke? He'd been gone for fifteen minutes. He'd told the others and they'd said he'd be along in a sec, even Rachel wasn't that worried but something was nagging at Ringo it was a feeling that something bad had happened and he couldn't just sit there waiting.

"I'm going to look for Zeke." Ringo announced getting up from the table and walking out the lunch hall before anyone could persuade him otherwise.

He went straight to the boys bathroom as that was where Zeke said he was heading, _I don't know why he'd still be there but you gotta start somewhere right?_

Ringo pushed the door opened and looked inside, he was stunned at what he found, Zeke lying motionless on the floor, his hair dripping wet.

"Oh God!" He cried rushing to Zeke's side. "Zeke!"

Dan was passing outside when he heard Ringo's cries. He went in and dashed to Zeke's side as well questioning Ringo all the while,

"How'd he get like this?"

"I don't know, I found him like this just now." Ringo replied, shaking Zeke gently to try and wake him up. "Should we call an ambulance?" he asked worriedly when he got no response out of Zeke.

"N-no, I-I'm fine-e" Zeke mumbled, stirring and attempting to sit up.

"I think we should." Dan said, Zeke didn't look too good.

"No, R-really I'm f-fine." He was leaning on one arm now.

"Well… if you're sure…" Dan hesitated, he wasn't sure. "So what happened?"

"T-they jumped me and-d forced my head i-in the sink s-so I couldn't-t breathe." Zeke replied, gasping to get his breathe back, Ringo looked on worried and gave Zeke his spare inhaler. Zeke took a few deep breaths into it as his breathing returned to normal,

"Thanks mate." He said after.

"Do you know who jumped you?" Dan asked, he wanted to punish whoever did this to him.

"No…" Zeke lied. _I can't tell him or it'll just get even worse, Justin will kill me, I've got to deal with it by myself._

Ringo was about to speak up, he had a pretty good idea who had done this when he saw Zeke give him a meaningful look and shake his head slightly. _I hope Zeke knows what he's doing…_

"Do you feel okay now?" Dan asked. Zeke nodded and stood up, Ringo mimicked him. "Okay. Lunch has nearly ended, you better get going to class; let me know if anything's bothering you." Dan continued, looking at Zeke for the last part of it.

Next lesson went by quite quickly; Zeke was asked a few questions about his wet hair, he just said someone had tipped a bottle of water on him for joke, his friends didn't believe it but Ringo explained what had happened by whispering in their ears every time the teacher's back was turned.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff to go home, Zeke was walking down the corridor when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and shoved into an empty classroom.

"You better not have told anyone," Justin said, menace leaking into his voice.

"No, course not." Zeke replied, he was right about things getting worse if he'd had told someone.

"Good boy…" Justin said grabbing Zeke by the neck and shoving him against the wall, "And you'd better not either or next time you won't live to tell the tale…"


	16. Exposed

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter Sixteen – Exposed**

Zeke gulped and slid down the wall as Justin let go of him and left without another word. _! I'm in trouble, big trouble._ He got back up and found the others waiting for him outside the gates.

"Where have you been?" Rachel demanded.

"Umm… nowhere, just had to pick up some stuff, that's all." Rachel seemed to accept that and they all set off home each of them leaving at their respective houses until only Rachel, Ringo and Zeke were left.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" Ringo asked, "You haven't said a word since we left school."

"No, there's nothing wrong, why would there be?" Zeke responded, annoyance creeping into his voice. _I've already told you, there's nothing wrong, will you just leave it, for God's sake._

Ringo sensed that he shouldn't press the matter further and they walked up the driveway to their house in silence. Once inside Zeke stormed straight to his and Ringo's bedroom, the door crashing shut behind him.

"There is… definitely something wrong." Ringo announced while he and Rachel stood there shell-shocked at Zeke's sudden outburst.

"Maybe you should go in and talk to him; he's had enough of me hovering over him." Rachel suggested

"Are you joking? He'd rip my head off, the mood he's in now. Give him a little while then I'll see."

Rachel nodded as Karl and Susan walked in, shopping bags in each hand,

"Well don't just stand there, help!" Karl said as he looked at the two teens blocking the doorway. They snapped back to reality and grabbed a couple of bags each, taking them into the kitchen.

Zeke was laying spread out on his bed, arms covering his face as he thought about Justin and his threat._ I can't tell anyone; I just can't, he means it, I know he does. But it's just going to get worse if I don't,_ some other part of him argued back._ No. I can't. _That part of him was defiant and wouldn't hear another word of the subject. Zeke sighed and rolled over.

"Is he alright?" Susan asked Rachel and Ringo, "He hasn't come out of there for hours."

Rachel and Ringo shrugged, they didn't know either. The four of them (including Karl) sat there in stony silence watching the TV, worried as to what was going through Zeke's head that was troubling him so much. Ringo had a vague idea but Zeke had made it clear he didn't want anyone to know, he exchanged a knowing look with Rachel, it was clear she was thinking the same thing.

It was the next day at lunch, everyone was outside. Zeke had hardly said a word all day, he answered questions directed at him and that was about it. All the other teens were worried about him but he didn't seem to notice.

Rachel got up from the table where they were all sitting under the shelter and walked out into the open air, she motioned for Ringo to follow.

"Do you think it's Justin?" Rachel asked when they were out of earshot of their friends. "You thought it was him that almost drowned Zeke in the sink before."

"That's exactly what I think." Ringo confirmed, "Only he won't say a word, it's like he's scared of what will happen if he tells someone."

"Maybe we should tell someone instead."

"What? And land Zeke right in it." Ringo exclaimed, "No, it will only make things worse."

"Well, I still think we should do something." Rachel countered, "Zeke's not himself at the moment and I don't like it." Ringo nodded and they both walked back to the group, only they failed to notice one of Justin's mates was standing behind them the whole time and had just run off to tell Justin what he had heard…

Zeke saw Rachel and Ringo and guessing they were talking about him, got off the table and walked around the other side of the building just as the bell rang. He had only just turned the corner when the tall figure of Justin was in his face,

"Why'd you tell them" He yelled, "I told you what would happen if you did."

Zeke was confused, "I haven't told anyone." He shouted back.

"Oh, yeah so why did Joe, here," He pointed the guy standing next to him, "Overhear your mate's talking about it."

"I-I don't-t know" He stammered, but the penny had just dropped. _Ringo! He must have told the others about it after he found me on the floor in the bathroom, why did he have to tell them? He's made everything worse._ Zeke groaned silently.

"Well they didn't find out by themselves, someone must have told them, and seeing as it wasn't any of us," He gestured to the group surrounding him, "it must have been you." He poked Zeke in the chest advancing slowly upon him…

While the others headed off to class, Ringo and Declan had decided to go after Zeke; they rounded the corner just in time to see Justin deliver a shattering punch to Zeke's chest, who collapsed to his knees in pain…


	17. Out in the Open

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews :) really means a lot **

**Chapter Seventeen – Out in the Open**

Ringo and Declan raced over, Declan rushed to Zeke's side while Ringo swung at Justin full of fury hitting him full on in the face. Justin staggered back, his hands going to cover his bloody nose. It only made Ringo feel a tiny bit better…

At that moment Libby came out wondering what on earth was going on.

"Miss, its Zeke," Ringo started to explain, pointing to where Zeke and Declan were; Zeke on the floor clutching his chest, Declan next to him, assuring him. "Justin hit him in the chest, he can't breathe."

Libby turned to look at Justin who was holding his nose moaning to anyone who would listen,

"He punched me!" He exclaimed when Libby accused him.

"Yeah and you deserved it." She said without sympathy. "Look at what you've done." Zeke was still gasping and struggling to breathe even with the inhaler Ringo had given him.

"What? He told on me, said I was the one that nearly drowned him in the boy's bathroom, what did he expect?" Justin complained.

It dawned on him what he had just said and he opened his mouth to try and worm his way out but it was too late.

"To the principal's office, NOW!" Libby shouted, her voice filled with rage, she took a minute or two to phone Dan and let him know what was going on before hurrying over to Zeke.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Libby asked.

Declan nodded, "They said they'd be here in a couple of minutes." _I just hope that's soon enough…_

Zeke had gone a ghostly pale, his breaths coming in short quick gasps, he looked like he was about to pass out…

"Zeke, it's going to be okay" Libby said, trying to keep his hopes up.

He nodded briefly before his eyes unfocused and his head fell back…

Declan caught him and laid him down gently on the ground.

"Zeke!" He shouted worriedly, shaking Zeke's shoulders. Zeke murmured a bit and his eyes flickered as he drifted in and out of consciousness,

"No, please don't do this to us Zeke." Declan sobbed, Ringo crouched next to them, tears falling from his own eyes, _When was Zeke ever gonna get a break?_

The ambulance arrived then and quickly loaded Zeke into the back of it giving him oxygen, Declan and Ringo got in the back with him while Libby said she'd meet them there and promised to let Rachel know, then the ambulance raced off to the hospital sirens blaring.

Zeke was sitting up in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask strapped to his face. His lungs still burned slightly and his ribs ached but it was slowly fading – partly due to the fact that the morphine seemed to have taken effect. He relaxed, leaning his head back against the pillow, Karl and Susan were getting drinks and Rachel, Ringo and Declan had gone for something to eat. Donna and Bridget hadn't been allowed to leave lesson so couldn't come and visit him, not until later anyway.

The door creaked open slowly; Zeke raised his head to see who it was…

A tall young lad walked through the doorway… Justin.

Zeke's heart monitor immediately started to beep as his pulse rocketed sky high and even with the oxygen mask he gasped for breath…

_No… what's he doing here? I thought Libby took care of him, oh please… no, no…_

_My breaths became shorter and shorter as a tidal wave of panic came crashing down on me, the heart monitor was going berserk, I thrashed about trying to escape this nightmare._

_Why's he here, what's he gonna do to me? The panic kept building and building as I stared at him. He slowly moved closer and that was it…_

_I couldn't breathe; I seized up, my body wouldn't move as he advanced on me, lying helpless in bed, this was the end and I gladly let the darkness seep over me…_

**A/n - Only 2 chapters left now :( i have planned a sequel but have not started it and will not likely start it before i finish Stormy Nights so Im unsure to when that will be up.**


	18. Nightmare

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews :) hope you enjoy this chapter, only one left after this!**

**Chapter Eighteen – Nightmare**

"_Zeke?" I heard a voice call out, it sounded like Libby…_

_I opened my eyes slowly as I drifted back into consciousness but as I saw Justin the panic began all over again…_

"Zeke?" Libby called again worried, _what was going on?_

He looked at her, his eyes full of fear before glancing quickly at Justin.

_Ahhh! _Libby understood, he was scared of what Justin was going to do him. _Poor kid, he's so messed up, nothing was going his way at the moment._

"Zeke, Justin's come to apologize." She said and it had an immediate effect, the monitor slowed down and the panic was disappearing from his features.

_Ohhh… Thank God, I thought he was going to hurt me. My breathing levelled out again and the fear that had held my body down before had gone, I felt safe now I knew why he was here, apologize? That's weird for him, Libby probably forced him into it._

"Umm… Look Zeke I'm sorry." Justin began; he seemed a little lost for words. "I knew you had broken ribs and trouble breathing yet I picked on you for that, I'm not sure why, it's easier to pick on the weak I suppose they can't fight back… anyway I'm sorry." He finished and looked at Libby. She glared back at him like she had every time she had to look or speak to him. _He better not think he's getting away that easily, what he did isn't going to be fixed by an apology and that's no guarantee it won't happen again…_

"Good, Justin" She said, "But I'm afraid since we can't risk this happening again and we can't be sure it won't, me and Dan have decided it would be best if you moved to another school." She had put it a nicely as possible although he didn't deserve it.

Justin looked stunned, "It would be best, right, so I don't have to?" he queried.

Libby sighed. "Yes, you do have to."

"But why?" Justin asked, he really was quite thick.

"For God's sake!" Libby shouted, "You put Zeke in hospital, you're expelled!"

Justin looked shocked at her outburst and even more so at her words.

"I take it that it starts now?" He asked timidly, finally getting the message into his head.

"YES!" and with that Justin left as quickly as possible, he didn't want to be shouted at again.

_I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, Justin had been expelled, I was never going to see him again, he was never going to pick on me, torture me again, it was like I was on top of the world instead of stuck in a stupid hospital bed but I didn't care I was just so happy._

Zeke had gone home the following morning after the doctors had gave him the all clear. He was relieved to be out of that place and in his own home for once.

He was lying in his bed that evening tossing and turning to try and get some sleep, Ringo was already fast asleep and snoring on the other side of the room. He eventually drifted off late into the night…

"_Zeke!" Libby cried out alarmed, she could feel my hand slipping, "Hold on, don't let go!"_

"_I'm trying…" I stuttered, struggling to get a firm grip._

"_No! Stay with me!" Libby screamed terrified._

"_I c…cant, I can't…"_

_My hand slipped and the fast-flowing current swiftly took me downstream._

_I felt my body being thrashed around by the current, the shock of the water was the only thing that kept me awake, I was rushed downstream so fast I doubt anyone saw me, I tried to keep my head above the water but ended up swallowing gallons instead._

_The river took a sharp turn and threw me along with, the sides were lined with jagged rocks and it wasn't long before I was thrown into them, I crashed straight into as it crushed my chest and stomach as I was swept away from them I realised it had cut through my wetsuit and sliced open my midriff. The pain was immense, I struggled to keep the blackness at bay as I was bashed into more and more rocks, a sharp pain shot through my ankle and I cried out in pain only to swallow more and more water. I drifted along semi-conscious for a little while where the river was free of rocks but I barely noticed, I woke back up as a wave crashed over me, the cold reviving my senses. This part of the river was the worst, rocks were everywhere there was no way I could avoid them…_

_I saw stars as a burst of pain shot through my head as a bashed my face on a submerged rock lurking just under the surface of the water, my head was thrown back by the current, I heard a sickening crunch before I couldn't hold on any longer and I sunk far, far beneath the veil of blackness that had been hovering over me, it had finally claimed me…_

Zeke jolted upright, his breaths coming fast and in gasps; his forehead was glistening in a cold sweat, the covers were tangled around him from where he had thrashed around. His eyes were burning in fear; he was living in his own nightmare…


	19. Memories He'd Rather Forget

**A/N - Last Chapter :( thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, means a lot :') and i hope you all enjoy this :).**

**There is a sequel planned but like I have said many times before I'm not even going to start writing it until I have finished my other story so it may be a while if at all :) xx**

**Chapter Nineteen – Memories He'd Rather Forget…**

Ringo had awoken when he heard noise coming from the other side of the room; he sat up in bed and looked over…

Zeke was thrashing about, screaming in his sleep, his face scrunched up in agony while tears dripped down his red cheeks. Suddenly he sprang upright gasping loudly, the moonlight shone on him revealing his forehead glistening with sweat and his fear-filled eyes. Something was definitely wrong…

Karl heard the screaming and raced into Zeke's room wondering what on earth had happened, he was shocked when he saw the panic and fear in Zeke's face and then he saw that Zeke was gasping for breath and shivering violently. He wasn't well, anyone could tell that…

"Zeke… Zeke? He asked sitting down next to Zeke and attempting to calm him as he fiercely shook, sobs wracking his slender frame. Seeing that he was struggling to breathe, Karl handed him the inhaler and watched as Zeke took deep breaths trying to restore his breathing to normal.

"What happened?" Karl asked when Zeke had calmed down. Ringo was watching from his bed concerned, once he saw that Zeke was alright he let out a sigh of relief and lay back down, listening to the rest of the conversation…

"I-It came b-back, all of it, it a-all came back..." Zeke panted, fear still grasping hold of him.

"What did you remember Zeke? You need to tell me…" Karl pressed, anxious now.

"After I let go of Libby's hand, I got thrown around by the current and into rocks, it was really vivid, like I was there again, that I had to relive all the pain and fear…" He trailed off.

Karl looked worriedly at him. _Those sort of memories won't do him any good at all, that time was terrible for me, I can't imagine what it must have been like for him, feeling lost and alone, being in that amount of pain._ _And now he's got to relive it all in his sleep, great… just flipping brilliant._

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zeke replied. _As if… I never want to remember that again, I wish I never had to, what if I go to sleep and it all comes flooding back again, I don't think I can take it again, it's just too much._

Karl left the room after Zeke's reply, concern still bubbling inside him but trusting Zeke's word; he switched the light off and left the two boys to sleep with hopefully pleasant dreams this time.

Zeke woke up for school the next morning after a dreamless sleep. He was glad of that; he didn't think he could stand another nightmare after the first one. Exhausted, he dragged himself out of bed and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, not that he really felt like any – his stomach was still turning from the night before.

He left a while later for school with Rachel and Ringo; they picked the others up on their way, thankfully Ringo didn't mention last night's events so Zeke relaxed and they all discussed the forthcoming concert they were planning on going to. When they arrived at the school most people were standing around chatting, t though a few were already heading inside. Zeke looked around, relief washing over him as he realised once and for all that Justin wasn't here and was never coming back. He could never hurt him, never torment him ever again.

The gang walked into the school building just as the bell rang and finally Zeke felt happy within himself, he was recovering well, Justin had left and everyone was cheerful and free from fear or worry, everything had gone back to normal…

At least… for now…

**A/N Tadaa... The end lol, please review :) and Thank You. xx**


End file.
